1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transporting a payload and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for transporting a payload with a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Using vehicles to transport payloads is useful in a variety of applications. Techniques for transporting payloads include towing the payload behind the vehicle and carrying the payload on the vehicle, among others. These existing techniques, however, lead to difficulty in controlling the vehicle or subject the vehicle to the payload's weight and may cause the vehicle's performance to suffer.